fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KDCO
KDCO is an ABC affiliate that serves the Denver, CO market. The station broadcasts on Channel 6 and is owned by Graham Media Group after Nexstar sold the station. KDCO carries the full ABC lineup. Newscast Titles * NewsWatch 6 (1955-1974) * NewsCenter 6 (1976-1985) * Channel 6 Action News (1985-1990) * Channel 6 News (1990-1996) * ABC 6 News (1996-present) Station Slogans * The Best is Right Here on Channel 6/Channel 6 is Easy on the Eyes (1973-1974; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * See the Best...Channel 6 (1974-1975; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Catch the Brightest Stars on Channel 6 (1975-1976; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Hot Ones on Channel 6 (1976-1977; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * There's Something in the Air on Channel 6 (1977-1978; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Channel 6. Turn Us On, We'll Turn You On (1978-1979; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We're Looking Good, on Channel 6 (1979-1980; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Looking Good Together on Channel 6 (1980-1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Reach for the Stars on Channel 6 (1981-1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Great Moments on Channel 6 (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * February Looks Great on Channel 6 (February 1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 6 (1983-1984; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You and Channel 6, We've Got the Touch (1984-1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We've Got the Touch on Channel 6 (1985-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Share the Spirit on Channel 6 (1986-1987; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Channel 6 Spirit, oh yes. (1987-1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You Can Feel It on Channel 6 (1988-1989; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Get Ready for Channel 6 (1989-1991; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Look of Colorado is Channel 6 (1991-1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * This is CBS, on Channel 6 (1992-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * It's All Right Here on Channel 6 (1993-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * I am Channel 6 People (1994-1995; localized version of CBS ad campaign, this was the last slogan before switching to ABC in 1995) * Watched by More Coloradoans, Channel 6, ABC (1995-1996; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * Nobody Does It Like ABC 6 (1996-1997; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * TV is Good on ABC 6 (1997-1998; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * We Love TV on ABC 6 (1998-1999; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * ABC 6, Start Here (2007-2014; localized version of ABC ad campaign) * The Only Place To Be, ABC 6 (2014-present; localized version of ABC ad campaign) Logos KDCO 1999.png|1999 logo Ratings Troubles; In April 2017, the latest Ratings report showed KDCO coming in 5th place into the Denver market. Graham Media announced that they would do a major reorganization at the station, to help boost the station's struggling ratings. On April 14th, 2017, a new logo was introduced, along with a $100 million investment into the station. They also air getting a new helicopter, Sky6. They will bring live over-the-air news reports in HD, along with special night vision cameras along with an infrared camera. Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Channel 6 Category:Denver Category:Colorado Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955 Category:Graham Media Group